The interstellar guardians volume 4
Chapter 1: Bringing the team back together One fateful night scott was drinking his bear and he was old he also watched tv at that point and he wasn't happy and Groot noticed his recent change in anger and sadness. Groot I am groot (What's going on with you scott?) Scott looks at Groot desperate to get his team back together Scott ''' '''I miss Peter and the others Groot sits next to him Groot I am groot? (it's been months since you've been this way scott you gotta look at the brighter side of life) Scott It's hard groot i thought creating and selling things would bring happiness but it only brings boredom and sadness! Groot I AM groot (Well in that case we should change our job?) Scott stands up and pushes his sofa on the ground. Scott YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY WERE MY NEWEST FAMILY AND PETER IS MY SON! Scott WE CAN'T STAY HERE AND GIVE OUR LIVES AWAY! Groot I AM GROOT (SCOTT JUST CALM DOWN AND DEAL WITH IT!) Scott throws his bear and the bottle shatters on the ground. Scott I'm going to bed... DON'T DISTURB ME! Scott walks and locks his bedroom door, Groot is infuriated and he also goes in his room. Scott lies down on his bed without brushing his teeth or taking a shower, all he wanted to do was drift off into snooze ville but as he was falling asleep he heard his mother's voice. Procyon Linda Scotty dear do you hear me? Scott sees a glowing transparent figure in his blurred view but instead of feeling fear he felt happy. Scott Mom, is that you! Procyon Linda Yes, and i heard and felt your sadness but don't worry as you will retrieve your team. Scott tried to move but he was paralyzed which annoyed him. Scott But wait i thought you died mom i-''' '''Procyon Linda Don't worry about me i'm in a better place i have received the info from our creator and i decided to warn you about it. Scott Will i ever see you again... Procyon Linda We will meet again in Heaven son, also remember to spread love instead of hatred. The angelic figure of scotts mother vanished but scott was able to see her clearer and she looked young and beautiful, he had a hard time believing in what he saw and heard but after he fell asleep and woke up the next morning he believed it. He brushed his teeth took a shower and turned the tv on, Groot was still angry about the heated conversation that took place and remained silent scott skipped threw the commercials and boring shows and stopped at a live performance of Peter Quill which surprised him. Peter was signing his own songs That was in the genera of country music, rock and jazz he had a drum and guitar player his signing was much better than the last time scott heard him. as the show ended there was an announcement for the next show in new york and the chance to get a vip pass behind the scenes with peter. Scott WE GOTTA PAY FOR THAT VIP PASS! Scott turns the4 tv off and boots on his computer and groot is in disbelief. Groot I am groot... (They're most likely already sold ou-) But scott was able to buy one anyways. Scott We are going at 5 pm Groot I'm groot (Nevermind) Scott hides his identity with a hooded shirt to prevent police from finding him and prevent a huge panic groot does not have a costume unfortunately. Scott Ok boy you'll have to stay here but i'll be back Groot agreed and remained inside as the time came scott exited his base and ran threw the streets of new york and found his way to the theater he entered and watched the show but noticed that there arent alot of people. after the show he went backstage and showed his ticket and it was accepted he met peter in an office and sat down in front of him. Peter So sir did you like the show? Scott gets his hood off showing his head. Peter Scott How did you get here! Scott I had to hide my identity but i need you to come back with us! Peter How did you hear of my show! Scott ''' '''on television of course Peter That's surprising as competition is killing my career... Scott So your coming or not? Peter Sure why not! Scott puts his hood back on and Peter tells his team that he quit due to competition and they both left the building and came back to scotts base. The gang sits in a futuristic looking living room. Peter Did you create this entire base? Scott Of course with the help of groot Peter impressive work! Scott Well thank you peter but we gotta get some info out of you Peter ''' '''What info? Scott Have you seen Drax? Peter well the last time i saw him he was fighting at a boxing match nearby the empire state building Scott Before we go get him you should follow me Peter and Scott stand up and go to a bookshelf, Scott touches the books and removes one which opens a secret passage as the shelf moves to the left. the two enter the passage and arrive in a large collection of weapons, armor, and explosives with the occasional health kits. both of them explore the large lab and arrive at a table with two guns gravity bombs and grenades scotts gun is larger. Scott points to the weapons. Scott You can grab the two small laser guns and grenades to the right i'll take what's on the left, don't even think of taking anything else! Peter Got it! They both get what's on their side. Peters gaze turns to a dark liquid moving inside an inclosed tube a red smile forms and red and orange eyes also form a complete face on the goo. Scott notices him gazing at the living goo and snaps his fingers in front of him. Scott Earth to quill! Peter Oh sorry i was just... Scott Listen Peter whatever you do, do not go near that liquid! Peter Why not? Scott Well... it will brainwash you into drinking it as much as possible and it will posses you once you do it, into a hideous creature that feels nothing but anger, Groot was a victim of it and almost destroyed my entire base i, i was able to get it off him by cutting it in half. Scott However it can be used to cure aching backs and bones from old age by drinking a small amount of that things liquid form. Peter I hope you now what your doing with that thing.... Scott Don't worry, i do now lets go recruit Drax! Peter and scott get out of the lab and closes the passageway by replacing the book in its place now they were ready unfortunately scott forgot to wear his disguise as they went outside and walked to new york. People looked at scott in shock and took pictures which annoyed scott he almost shot people but Peter stopped him. They arrived at a fighting show where the participants fight to the death only billionaires can enter as the cost is massive so as the two didn't want to pay they decided to make up a plan. Scott Ok so when no one is watching your going to fly up to the roof and enter from there then sneak into the arena Peter And what about you? Scott Il climb to the roof Peter Ok then see you there As the guards moved to another space and everyone was inside the building peter flies to the roof as quietly as possible and gets inside. Scott climbs up to the roof, thanks to his sharp claws, but as he walks to the roofs door he falls threw the roof and lands on the fighting area where drax runs in. Scott UGH MY BACK! Drax Scott! are you the next fighter? Scott Actually no i'm here to get you back on the team Drax Sorry but entertainment has to be served Scott Wait no don't! Drax punches scott and he gets pulled to the ground by the sheer force of the punch. Scott AGH YOU IMBECILE! Scott gets back up and gets ready to fight back Drax Il come back to your team if you win against me! Scott Why are you making this complicated! Drax kicks him and it throws scott on the wall. Scott Ok fine if its a fight that you want then you'll get it! scott positions himself on all fours and sprints then jumps on drax and pins him to the ground Drax gets punched 3 times Drax was able to push Scott off. Drax You will not defeat me! Drax takes out his knives and attempts to stab scott but he avoids them with speed and dexterity and finaly scott pushes him on a wall and smashes Draxe's head on the wall and he gives up. Drax I GIVE UP! Scott Good now it's time to leave and come back with us The ones watching applause and boo as some voted for drax to win, Peter was worried that they would fight to the death but was pleased that it was avoided. as guards were about to catch them they retreated out of there and went back to base making sure that nobody followed them. They sat in the living room. Scott Drax have you seen Gamora and nebula? Drax Yes they work as bounty hunters and they never let outlaws escape not even once Scott Well i know exactly what to do, i'm going to steal and scare civilians to make Gamora and her sister come to me, you guys will watch over me incase they hurt me Peter I don't think its such a good id-''' '''Scott Alright lets go! Groot I AM GROOT (SCOTT LISTEN TO PETER!) Scott leaves the living room and grabs his cube cube that he bought from the collector and goes out in new york and aims at people and steals their money. The rest of the team hides behind trees and bushes. The two sisters jump tower to tower to the streets and they prepare their swords and electric net. Gamora Stop your illegale acts rodent! Nebula Or you will feel the wrath of justice! The civilians run away as the two sisters sprint towards scott, he flips over them and shoots Nebula on her back but it misses. Scott WHAT NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! Gamora jumps behind scott and grabs his with her sword around his neck. Gamora Wait scott... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING Scott I wanted to bring you to me to rejoin the team Nebula NO YOU DESERVE TO BE JAILED! Nebula approaches scott getting ready to cut him in half, but Peter shoots her and she falls. Peter I told you that it was a bad idea scott! Scott I should have had listened... Gamora puts the electric net on scott and it electrocutes him and he falls on the hard streets of new york unconscious. Drax Ok gamora, will you rejoin our team or not? Gamora Not until backup comes She calls for the backup cops to arrest and put scott in jail and they arrive under 1 minute but their eyes are all purple as if they are possessed. they all aim at the gang, and the collector floats over the police cars. Groot attempts to wake Scott up by shaking him. Groot I AM GROOT (SCOTT WAKE UP) Gamora YOU! I THOUGHT WE DEFEATED YOU! Collector Well you see Gamora when you threw me out of my ship and blew it up i had a parachute and i was lucky enough to find the purple crystal of power and exert revenge of you destroying freaks! Drax runs and gets ready to jump on the collector but as he does so the gang gets inveloped into time stopping orbs the collector spared scott and groot as they seemed weakened. But Scott woke up and noticed the situation his team was in so he ran on all; fours going at his fastest speed and he jumped behind the collector and punched him but the collector fought back by teleporting to different locations and trying to push scott off. The bubbles faded out of the team and they started fighting the brainwashed officers, they had to avoid they're bullets and they're tasers and they managed to do so and put them out. the collector was finally able to push scott off and disappear, the police officers came back to normal. and returned to their offices waiting for calls. Gamora I had no idea that he was behind all this he will pay dearly! Drax I would have killed him if he wasn't such a coward! Peter You now what Gamora and nebula we will let you choose on whether you want to join us or not... Gamora Definitely i rather be with you then these weak officers Nebula wakes up. Nebula What happened... Scott walks back to the team disappointed. Scott Long story, you guys can get back to base i've got something to deal with Groot follows him but scott stops him on his tracks. Scott Go with the others pal i'll be back Groot was worried about his friend as he would never go on adventures alone but he listened to him and the gang went back to base. Scott decided to walk to the nearest church to try and clean his sins away, there were only a few people there and they were praying which made scotts entry unnoticed. He arrived at a confession room and started talking. Scott i feel extremely guilty for stealing Mantis Well the solution is- wait i recognise that voice? Mantis opens the window and sees scott. Mantis I'm surprised to see you here scott! Scott Oh Mantis! why are you working here? Mantis Well i decided to help people out with getting rid of their sins of course Scott Well can you help me with mine? Mantis Of course follow me! The two arrive in a holy place with a holy water fountain and crucifixes with paintings of angels and jesus. They sit in front of the the fountain. Mantis Pray for forgiveness with my with your subconscious They both pray subconsciously. Mantis Now i'll ask for all the people you stole from to get their items back She prays and everyone find their stolen items and money back at their house as if they were not stolen. Scott Did it work? Mantis You'll notice some missing items from your stolen goods all of them Scott Thanks for helping me out, i'm no longer guilty so it must have worked! Mantis Your welcome! with the help of God everything is possible Mantis rubs scott on his head and it makes him happier. Scott Oh uhm would you like to rejoin our team? Mantis Sure lead me to them They both get out of the church and arrive to scott's base and they join the others in the dining area for souper. Scott discovered that his stolen goods were gone but he wasn't frustrated as he wanted this to take place and this was when he believed in god once again changing his life. Peter prepared the souper and everyone enjoyed it afterwards everyone was tired so they went to bed. But scott woke up in the middle of the night and heard some frightened breathing as he looked outside he thought he saw the shadow of a female humanoid raccoon for a split second. but scott was too tired to go and get a closer look and he fell asleep shortly afterwards. the next morning everyone woke up and decided to meet up for another recruitment for maverick. Scott So Mantis can you ask god where maverick is? Mantis Of course! Mantis closes her eyes and asks god for answers in her mind and she gets the answer from his beautiful voice she then opens her eyes. Mantis He is in danger in the near forest! Groot I am groot (then lets go and save him!) Scott Yeah lets do this! Everyone grabs their weapons and armor and charge into the forest ignoring the frightened humans they hear laughter in the middle of the forest and follow it and there's a broken cabin with the collector and the gang that scott met in the dungeon a long time ago, however they are brainwashed in the same way that the police officers were. Maverick was stuck in a purple bubble attempting to get out, civilians hear the rocuss and join our heroes but they only watch and film. Jack the chimpanzee attempts to whip scott but he catches the wipe and gets electrified but he doesn't let go instead he uses it to throw jack on a large tree. The wolf comes in and fights drax but drax wins against him by punching his face 5 times and pinning him to the ground. Clara runs at all fours towards scott but scott manages to stop her with an electric net. Collector YOU WILL NOT PREVENT ME FROM TAKING MY REVE-''' Peter shoots the diamond with his laser machine gun but the collector turns peter to dust by throwing a purple beam from the diamond only his skeleton remains. Scott is completely shocked about the death that occurred and he checked peter out. '''Scott PETER! im im so sorry, i wish i could have spent more time with you... i il see you again someday up there in heaven ''' Scott cries and grabs the ashes in total shock. '''Mantis Revenge is not the answer you heartless man! Gamora Well show you what happens when you kill one of us! Drax You deserve to be destroyed! Groot I AM GROOT (GO TO HELL!) Scott sprints towards the collector while screaming in rage and cuts the diamond the collector falls powerless as the gem breaks into many pieces. the possessed team turn back to normal under confusion, the guardians beat up the collector by kicking him and punchinching him cops arrive and arrest him for a lifetime. the team of 3 get back together and talk with the guardians as the onlookers applaud them. Clara What happened? Scott You were being brainwashed by the collector, AND HE KILLED MY SON! the team look at the skeleton. Jack Darn i'm sorry about your loss... Scott Oh thank you sir, you should come at our base to recover. Scott looks at Clara and she seems saddened and this concerns him, Maverick rejoins the team and scott finds Peters walkman it somehow survived, then the gang goes back to base. Scott Groot go grab peter's remains... Groot grabs it an joins the others back to base where a proper burial is about to take place everyone gathers around and groot places the skeleton inside a golden comfy casket and scott starts his speech on a podium. Scott Peter and i grew a long friendship throughout the years and he changed my mind on humanity he also changed me for the greater good but out there i know that he will rise to a better place. Everyone is shedding tears about the situation, and the casket gets lowered into the ground and a gravestone gets placed with peters name on it. Jack Clara and the wolf decided to stay longer with the guardians to liven things up. the gang enter the base in the living room and clara sits next to scott. Clara Scott i saw the entire situation before it took place but i could not prevent it, and i'm tired of this entire seeing the future powers it only brings sadness. Scott So you want me to remove your powers? Clara Can you do it? make me a natural raccoon like you? Scott that sounds tricky... whats in it for me? C'lara' My most sincere and pure affection Scott grabs his chin and thinks. Scott Sure i'll do it for you and peter The two stand up and hold hands but Jack interrupts them. Jack What are you guys up to? Scott I was about to save Clara from her modifications Jack Goodluck on that he walks away and the two go in scotts lab, Clara lies down on a comfy bed and scott gets his tools to remove the implants and metal bones that she could have. Scott Are you sure you want me to do this? Clara Yes Scott sighs in fear and puts her to sleep she now feels nothing as she drifts off into sleep, scott removes her implants with a small laser and pliers, he is filled with stress thinking that she could die at any moment. He then had to open her up and her bones were metallic so the worst has arrived he had to cut them out and replace them with human bones so he gets to work and checks for the sizes of the bones and thought about a way to do this and she remembered the time when Mantis told him that with the help of god everything is possible so he prayed for this to work and it did she was fully put back together, and she woke up and stood up. Clara Did it work? Scott smiles at her. Scott Yes it was a success! Clara thank goodness! thank you a million times scotty! Scott oh well your we-''' Clara hugs him, scott could feel the warmth of her hug and he smiles hugging her back then she kisses him. '''Scott Clara, i- i love you Clara Me too scotty my love to you is as large as the oceans Chapter 2: The greatest plan Chapter 3 the infinity fight Chapter 4 the mystery of the collector's museum Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories